


将军与侍从官 (番外三上篇被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (番外三上篇被屏蔽部分)

       树丛里一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。

       青年背靠着一个树桩，男人站在他的面前，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，贪婪地抚摸对方，亲吻地纵情而迫切。男人衣衫不整，他不顾一切地在青年的口中吮吸索取，面容上是渴望地几近痛苦的神情。

       不知是他太心急还是的吻技实在有待提升，萨沙觉得自己一直在吃对方的口水。这一番激情持续了将近十分钟两人才堪堪分开，彼此都有些气喘。等气息稍匀，男子将手指凑到他的口边，青年低下头顺从地含住了它，接着抬眼望他，男人伸手捏了捏他的脸。

      “看来是饿了，想吃点什么？”

      “你知道我想吃什么。”

       青年冲他眨了眨眼睛，接着跪下来解了他的马裤，开始为他口交。

      “快给这把钥匙上点油，一会儿我要用它来开你的后门。”

       男人笑着说，青年没有睬他，他的技艺娴熟，本领高超，很快就将对方服侍地十分妥帖，男人喘息着，伸手抚摸他的头发。

      “......我的天，将军将你教地真好。”

      “他什么都没有教我，都是我自己摸索的，他只会在我做得不好的时候打我的屁股。”

       青年将口中的东西吐出来，噘嘴道。

      “那手感一定很棒。”

       男人笑道，顺手在他的屁股上拍了一掌。

      “现在该我来报答你了。”

       说完他将他的身子扳过去，按在树桩上，半跪在地分开他的双腿，埋首在那两瓣雪白的肉团间，用舌头挤进了他的臀缝。他卖力地舔舐着他的入口，细细亲吻着会阴一带，用舌尖刺激着那里敏感的神经，吮吸地咂摸有声，青年很快就被伺候地浑身绵软，他一声声地叫着，下身早已如泄洪般流了一滩，将身下的树桩都浸湿了，面容上是绝望而迫切的神色。

      “大人，快进来吧，求您了......”

       他细声乞求道，塌下腰迫不及待地向他摆出邀请的姿势。他很快就感到一个实在的家伙就碰到了他的入口上，可男人却并没有立刻进去，而是用它那湿润的前端摩擦着，萨沙被他挑逗地呜呜啜泣，湿润的后穴抽搐着，忍不住又将屁股撅起来，难受地直哼哼，像是发情期的小动物一般急切地想要被插入。

      “大人，求您了，我受不了了......”

      “你喊我什么？”

       男人挑起眉毛，朝他的肉呼呼的屁股狠狠扇了一巴掌，青年被打地惊叫一声，委屈地呜咽着。

      “呜大人......”

      “再说一遍？”

       似乎对他的反应十分不满意，男人抬手又是一巴掌，打得他雪白的屁股上都泛起了红色。 

      “啊，啊，不要打了，疼......”

       青年疼地抬起了脚，把手伸到后面想要遮挡，却被男人轻易擒住，牢牢地按在了背上。

      “你一点也不乖，小东西。”

       男人摇着头，另一只手高高扬起，啪啪甩在他高翘的屁股上。

      “不乖的孩子要被狠狠打屁股，只有听话的孩子才值得奖励。”

       他抡圆了手臂用劲儿掴打，毫不留情，仿佛身下的人真的是个顽劣的小孩儿。清脆响亮的噼啪声回荡在树林里，青年一边扭腰躲闪一边哭唧唧地讨饶，然而被压在树桩上根本动弹不得，一顿巴掌挨地结结实实，浑圆的屁股上一片鲜红，疼痛和生理上的渴求让他最终很没出息地喊了出来。

      “啊丈夫！我的丈夫，求您了，别打了，快给我吧......”

      “这才像话。”

      “现在，可以领取你的奖励了。”

 男人终于不再戏弄他，放开他的手，将他的臀瓣掰开，把自己半勃的宝贝就着他屁股流出的水塞了进去。

       在被进入的时候青年发出一声悠长的呻吟，阿纳托利一边缓慢地送入，一边在他的耳边呢喃。 

      “我的天使，我第一次在宫里见到你时就爱上你了......”

       喘气混合着呻吟的声音在林间此起彼伏，男人的技艺高超，轻车熟路，刚进去就开始有节律地动作。

      “那时你跟在将军后面，什么都不会，像只胆小怕事的松鼠......”

      “第一天你就闯了祸，送错了文件又搞错了人称，怕将军罚你，躲在厕所不敢进办公室...... ”

青年的面容上沉浮着动荡而浓郁的情欲，一片潮红，军官的面颊贴在他的颈脖处，蓦地叹息。

      “我等这一天已经等太久了......”

       然而萨沙却似乎对他的话无闻无问，他被操地浑身绵软，双眼婆娑，随着男人的动作而哼哼唧唧地叫着。

      “啊就是那里，不要停，好舒服......”

      “...... ......”

       男人又摇了摇头，不知道他是真傻还是假傻。他一边下身用劲，一边俯身凑近了他，轻轻衔着他柔软的耳垂，将温热的气息喷在他的面颊上，低沉的声音里有着某种致命的蛊惑力。

      “......你愿意这样当一辈子做仆人吗？”

      “不......”

       青年意识迷离，恍惚地答了一句。

      “……我有办法可以让你离开这里……”

       他掐着青年的腰，又将他往下压了压，继续在他的耳边低语。 

      “……离开他，我有办法让你过上更好的生活。”

      “可是......”

青年轻轻叹息了一声，虽然身体上早已屈服，但内心里却有一个声音在告诉他这样是不对的。

      “不行，我不能答应你......”

      “……那就让我把我最宝贵的精华赠送给你，像亚瑟将石中剑呈与凯伊那样呈给你，像帕里斯将金苹果献给阿芙罗狄忒那样献给你……你愿意接受吗？愿意跟我走吗？”

      “不，不行......”

       青年整个人被操地上下起伏，他喘息着想要辩解，然而男人一个挺身，成功地将他还未说出口的拒绝变成了一阵尖细的浪叫。

      “你们这些冷酷的孩子，狠心的小猫，只有残酷的鞭打才能让你们学会驯服，只有当你们的屁股被揍到开花时才知道感恩.....”

       他一边断断续续地说着，一边粗重地喘息。

      “可是……”

       青年似乎还不甘心，想要再说，然而男人的突然发力逼得他再次叫出声来。

      “我接受，我愿意！啊，请带我走吧，带我走......”

       萨沙仰着脸不顾一切地叫道，此时他双腿大开，屁股高挺，白色的马裤松松垮垮地挂在脚踝上。尽管被操地几乎双腿瘫软，却仍努力地支撑着，随着他的每一次撞击而发出淫荡的叫声。

       空气里沉浮着湿热的水汽，汗水蒸发出来一颗颗凝结在皮肤上，世界潮湿一片，天地间什么都不再剩下，只剩下彼此的气息纠缠在一起，每一寸肌肤在接触的瞬间都升腾起能燃烧一切的温度。男人显然是情场老手，技艺十分娴熟，情到深处时他一边在他的身体里大力地抽送一边掰过他的脸忘情地亲吻，感受他眉宇的颤动，柔软如同蝴蝶脆弱的羽翼。高潮来临的时候两人齐声叫了出来，男人没有拔出，而是直接射进了他的身体里，当他把自己宝贝从他湿淋淋的小洞里拔出来时，青年已经是半昏迷状态了。 

       他已经很久没有这么爽过，距离上一次与将军做爱已经过了将近一个月，此时陡然破戒，这可怕的快感让他有些承受不过来。此时他晕晕乎乎地趴在树桩上，还依然保持着撅着屁股的姿势，双腿轻颤，小口因为陡然的空虚而抽搐，不断流出不知是精液还是什么的液体。军官简单清理了一下现场，帮他穿上裤子，青年原本雪白的屁股上满是红红的巴掌印，腰上也被掐出了道道淤痕，而他本人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，双眼像是大雾弥漫的寂静旷野。

      “醒一醒，宴会要结束了，我得走了。”

       男人说着，拍了拍他的脸蛋，青年迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看了他一眼，阿纳托利抚摸着他的金发，俯身在他的额头上印下一个吻。

      “记住你的承诺。”


End file.
